


Goose the Moose

by enablelove



Series: Pure Husbands [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick has something to confess.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Pure Husbands [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Goose the Moose

**Author's Note:**

> I'll link the article that inspired this at the end of the series. Essentially this is a series of fics of my OTP's being super cute and adorable. This will range in pairings, I'm betting, so just read carefully!

The first night David officially spends with Patrick at Ray’s house, Patrick stands in front of the bed, scuffing his toe against the floor. David winces a little inside at the shoe and floor being roughened up a bit, but contains his expression. He hopes.

“So I have a confession,” Patrick says and David’s mind runs through a rolodex of information to see if there’s possibly anything that could be a deal breaker and can’t think of one – weird sleeping tendencies, odd kinks, or extra pieces of skin included.

“Okay?” David says, trying to prod Patrick into just telling him what’s going on. Patrick bites his lip, takes a step back to reach behind his pillow, and sighs heavily before taking out a scruffy stuffed animal. A moose, it looks like?

“This is _Goose_. I’ve had him since I was a kid,” Patrick says with a rushed huff, trying to get the words out as fast as possible.

“Goose, the moose?” David asks, trying to make sense of what he’s seeing and confirming it.

Patrick just nods, not meeting David’s eyes. 

“Okay,” David says again, not quite sure what this means. “Is it a kink of some sort?” David asks, so confused right now.

“What? No!” Patrick says vehemently, finally looking up to catch his eye and then rolling his eyes at David’s expression because he’s honestly sure that wasn’t it, so there’s definitely a smile playing on his lips. A tiny part of him is relieved at that, even if he’s sure he would have made it work somehow.

“Goose is from when I was having nightmares when I was little and Mom bought him for me to help push them away. I got used to having him around and so don’t sleep well if he’s not there,” Patrick says, petting the moose. “I’ve had him re-stuffed and cleaned because he’s been through a lot of rough times,” Patrick continues, “but I did want you to know that he is a part of me.”

“Hey,” David says, stepping forward and pitching his voice low so as to make Patrick feel a little at ease. His heart squeezes at the thought of baby Patrick needing a form of security and his mother actually helping out somehow. 

“As long as he doesn’t watch while we _don’t_ sleep, I’m more than happy with an extra body to snuggle. It’s better than the threesome in Ibiza with the unwelcome body, that’s for sure,” he adds on flippantly and Patrick sends him a look of fierce protectiveness like he’s hurt _for_ David and his past.

As much as David isn’t a fan of a large chunk of his past, all of it brought him here, to this button of a man, so he can’t complain too much.

“No, he doesn’t watch while we don’t sleep, David,” Patrick says with another eye roll, and he flips Goose over, tucking him back under the pillow. 

Patrick pulls David forward by his shoulder closing the space between them and kisses him deeply. David feels like he can almost taste the gratitude and relief Patrick pours into the kiss. 

What Patrick doesn’t understand is that he could do almost anything and David will still be here, more than happy to accept kisses and sass.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically they're supposed to be husbands to be part of the series, but I didn't want him to wait that long for the reveal *shrugs* You can survive ;)


End file.
